Awakened(SVTFOE AU)
by minecrafterngt
Summary: This story takes place after season 3 of SVTFOE After the attack of meteora tons of things is happening and someting is happening to marco. they are still trying to find star's mother but after they found her mother they found something interesting.. i do NOT own Star vs. the forces of evil and the cover is owned by h2so66 on Tumblr.. credit goes to the rightful owners
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is the first strory that im writing so please be mindful if i make mistakes such as wrong grammar and wrong spellings** and **wrong use of puntuation marks..**

 **This story is inspired by tons of people that writes starco and other kinds of SVTFOE fanfics... so some parts maybe the same to the things that they write but mind you its NOT ALL THE SAME!! But the plot is a jumbled mess on my head right now so please tell me if i need to add some things..**

 _This story takes place after the season 3 finalle..._

 ***Narator's POV***

After the attack of meteora things have been busy from fixing the castle to fixing relationship's of freinds. our heroes are still finding where star moms is and they are still hoping that she is still alive but for some odd reason only star and marco can enter the realm of magic..

 ***Marco's POV***

"Huh i still wonder why only _you_ can enter the **realm of magic** and we know that _you_ do not have magic.. right?"Star said with a wondering tone.

"yeahhh.. i dont really get it but for some reason i think its because i used your wand once... and that being said i also didn't know how i manage to use it" Marco said.. ' _but i dont know what's happening to me the past few weeks after **that** attack.. there are some things i feel that are **new**_ _that is coursing throught my body but and i know that i felt this before **that**_ _attack but now i feel that it's like it got **boosted** or something.. but i just shake them off **for now..**_

 ***Star's POV***

' _Huh i dont really get it on why only he can go there and some thing is telling me that he is being really distant to me after **that** attack_ _and tom too.._ ' so i asked him "hey.. marco" Star said hesitantly..

"what do you want star?" he said annoyingly..

"marco.. why are you like this in the past few weeks" Star said

 _silence_

"marco please talk to me you can tell me anything.." Star said worryingly

 _silence_

"Marcooooo... pleaassee" Star said while doing the puppy eyes ' _i know he can't resist me when i do this'_

"what are you talking about star?" Marco said flatly

"your being distant to me after the battle.. and EVEN TOM TOO!!" Star said

"huh.. i thought you will not notice it.. after all.. TOM IS YOUR ' **BOYFRIEN** **D** '" Marco said while shaking his arms on the air and emmphasizing the word _boyfreind_

"OF COURSE I WILL NOTICE YOU ARE MY SQUIRE!?!?! AND YOUR MAD BECAUSE IM SPENDING TIME WITH MY BOYFREIND!!! AND—" Star said while shouting before he got cut off by marco and all the guards looked to them and turned away when star glared at them

"YES?!?! IM MAD BECAUSE YOU DON'T SPEND TIME WITH ME ANYMORE INSTEAD YOU ARE IGNORING ME AND KEEP TALKING ABOUT HIM WHEN YOUR FREAKING WITH **_ME_**!?!?!"Marco said while crying but he didn't care any more

 _' am i doing this to him? and look at what you have done you made him cry you really starr'ed this one up!!'_ she thought while she is in the verge of crying her self.. "marco.. im sorry.. i didn't mea—" Star said while trying to hold his shoulder but she got cut off by marco and he remove her hand on his shoulder

"WHAT!?! YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO!! STAR!?! I THOUGHT YOU ALREADY KNOW THAT I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU TOO WHEN WE WERE ON THAT STUPID BOOTH!?!?! BUT YOU KEPT GOING ON AND ON AND ON ABOUT **YOU** AND **TOM**!?!?! AND YOU KNOW THAT IT ALWAYS ME WHEN YOUR WITH **_HIM_**!?!"Marco said venomously and that made star cry

"marco.. im re-really sorry that i ma-made you feel that way.. ple-please forgive me.. ma-marco.." Star said between sobs

 **AND THAT BEING SAID.. CLIFFHANGER TIME!! MUHAHAHAHA.. OMG I CANT BELIVE MY SELF ON STARTING THE BOOK THIS HOT.. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO OUR HERO'S.. WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO STAR AND MARCO.. BUT DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE STARCO.. BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW THAT IT WILL HAPPEN HERE _EVENTUALLY_...**

 **Author's note:**

 **yeahh.. im sorry for doing this to you.. but what can you say? this is my first book after all.. so please do comment on how to improve.. and i think i am aiming to release 2 chapters each month?..**

 **SO BU-BYE!!!! MINEJHAZZ OUT...**

 **PEACE!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys im back for chapter two**

 **lets see on what will happen to there 'fight'..**

 ***Marco's POV***

"marco.. im re-really sorry that i ma-made you feel that way.. ple-please forgive me.. ma-marco.." Star said between sobs

'uhgg i really hate it when i make star cry..' "star.. im sorry too.. im sorry for making you cry and im so so sorry for snapping at you just now. just know this.. always remember anything you do or say i will always forgive you" Marco said while puting his hand on star shoulder

"hugs?"Marco saidStar silently nodded

"hugs" Star said while being hugged by marco and star broke the hug so marco let go to

"Star ill be in my room if you need anything" Marco said

"Ok, ill be in my room also"Star said as they part their ways to each other rooms

 ***IN Marco's Room***

"uhggg.. why... why did i blow up on her!!.."Marco said while staring at the ceiling of his room "and i told my self to not make her cry!! uhggg!?!?!"Marco said while puting his hands on his face and he fell asleep

Once he woke up because of a loud burning sound but he just shrug it off 'maybe i just imagined it.. anyways i got to go to star's room and apologize to her'

he heard star talking to someone "huh she's talking to someone but who?" he said to him self while trying to peek on star's door.. 'ow.. its just _tom_ ' he thought to him self and listened to them

"ok tom ill go with you.. but im going to get marco also"Star said while she tried to get to the door but got blocked by tom

"NO!?!"Tom shouted instantly "uhm.. what i'am trying to say is i think he need some space and besides he is **_ONLY_** a human"Tom explained and emphasized the word _only_

"ookaay, i think your right he need some alone time"Star said while completely ignoring the _only a human_ part and they where gone with a column of fire and died down

"WHAT?!?! TOM JUST GOT HERE AND ASK HER OUT AND SHE LEFT WITH TOM WITH NO HESITATIONS!! SHE DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER THE FACT HE WAS GONE WEEK'S AFTER THAT BATTLE WITH NO WHAT SO EVER CLUE ON WHERE HE WENT?!?!" Marco shouted and forgot he was on the hallway of the castle that is being rebuilt 'ohh corn i forgot that im on the hallway' he thought while hoping that no one had heared him screaming!!

 _but lets be honest everyone can or have heard that.._

Marco hung his head low and noticed a hole on the floor and that has/had been blasted by magic..

 _how he knew that it was magic you say?_

simple because he noticed that the there is an out-line of green that is glowing like an ember of fire.. but he just shrugged it off and left the front of the door of star's room because its just a hole that has been made during the battle.. _right??_... but he didn't notice his hand that something happed to it because before he knew it it faded away like nothing happened

and while in the middle of the hallway while walking to the dining hall he heared a woman calling/pleading for help like a whisper but it's still audible enough to be heard by marco and when he turned around his eyes widened in disbelief

"m-marco.. p-please help me p-plea—" The wowan said and passed out and marco came to her and carried her and run towards the infirmary

 _he_ _couldn't belive it the woman he is carrying it was..._

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNN?!?!?! CLIFFHANGER ON THAT END!! HEHEHE IM SO BAD AT THIS.. HOPE YOUR NOT MAD BUT HERE'S STAR POV WHILE MARCO WAS ASLEEP AND WHILE MARCO HEARED THERE CONVERSATION...**

 ***TIME rewind and Star's POV***

"why do i do this to my best friend?!?!" Star keep saying to her self while on the bed until a coloumn of fire appeared from nowhere and revealed a boy that is her boyfriend _tom_...

"hey.. starship.. whats up?"Tom said

"what do you want tom?"Star said with anoyance in her voice

"what? can't i visit my girlfriend?"Tom said walking closer to her bed "and i came here to ask you if you want to go to the dark forest.." Tom said while rubbing the back of his head..

"ok tom ill go with you.. but im going to get marco also"Star said while she tried to get to the door but got blocked by tom

"NO!?!"Tom shouted instantly "uhm.. what i'am trying to say is i think he need some space and besides he is only a human"Tom explained

"ookaay, i think your right he need some alone time"Star said "lets go!!"Star said before being engulf in flames and appeared in a dark and cold forest _but before they had gone there she had a funny feeling that there is someone or something that is radiating magic behind her door but she just shruged it off.._ "its cold in here tom"Star said while seeing her breath on the air that is coming from her nose..

"..." silence

a few minutes has passed and she started to worry because no one responded

"tom.. its not funny leaving your girlfriend in the middle of the woods!!"Star said with a hint of fear on her voice

"..." still silence

she felt someone on her back and immidietly turn backwards and her heart dropped.. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" Star screamed on top of her voice

 **MUHAHAHA YOU KNOW ME... CLIFFHANGER TIME!!! HAHAHAHA SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **MINJHAZZ SIGNING OUT!!**

 **PEACE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys im back with anither chapter hope your not angry on the cliffhangers in BOTH POV'S... So yeah enjoy!!!**

 ***Marco's POV***

he couldn't belive it the woman he is carrying it was...

"sir marco? where did you find ex-queen moon butterfly again?" The nurse from the infirmatory said

when he was done telling the story for about 3 times to the nurse 'but of cource i will not tell her about the thing that happed before that..' "so will she be okay?"Marco said while worrying that moon will not wake up

"yes sir marco she just need some rest"The nurse said with sincerity in her voice while walking towards the door to exit

"hey mary" Marco called the nurse and the nurse stopped and looked towards marco

"yes sir marco?"The nurse said

"can you please just call me marco.. i dont want to be treated like a royalty too.. star and i hate when we feel that we are treated specialy.. we just want to be treated like an average person"Marco said in a sad tone

"ok marco.. you know were to find me if something happen to queen moon"The nurse said

"ok.."Marco said and the nurse left the two in the room and after a few minutes moon finaly woke up and said

"marco.."

 ***Narator's POV***

"yes queen moon"Marco answered

"well first stop calling me queen.. just call me moon.. don't need any kind of formality when where alone"Moon said

"ok.. moon..?"Marco asked

"that's much better.. anyways what are you doing in front of my daughter room.. is everything alright my dear boy?" Moon said in a tone of worry 'should i ask him if why is his hand has a glowing aura that is green? no, i dont need to startle him much more.. well not yet i suppose' moon thought to her self

"ohh.. that" Marco said 'i hope she didn't heard me shout' he thought "everything's alright.."Marco said while giving her a fake smile which he knew that it didn't work because once he said that everything's alright he noticed moon frowned

"well it doesn't look alright cause i heard you shouting to apparently... no one"Moon said while slowly turned to face marco

"i guess it doesn't matter anymore to say this"Marco said with sadness in his tone

"say what marco?"

"just please don't tell anyone or tell star.. because she already know and doesn't care"Marco said and murmured the last part

"ok ill try to keep it a secret if it doesn't involve someone getting hurt"

And with that marco said the whole story about him having a crush on star and what happend to the booth.. but he didn't knew what _really_ happend on the last part/millisecond in the booth...

"is that all?"

"No, moon i'm so sorry but i blew up on your daughter yesterday.. because i can't take it anymore.. she keeps talking about _tom_ even if she is with **_ME_**.. and the worse thing is that she know's that i have a crush on her but she don't stop talking about _Him_... and while i'm going to your daughter's room i heard her talking to him and he ask your daughter out and she didn't even bother to ask on where did he even go to the past few weeks after **_that_** battle"Marco said with a hint of anger and hurt in his voice while waving his hand's to prove his point..

'no.. it can't be.. he is not magical being he is just a human but i know that green magic is powered by negative emotions such as anger, jealousy and more.. and by what he just told and how he told it its all present there.. but how?'Moon thought to her self

"moon you in there??"Marco said breaking the thoughts of moon

"yes.. im here.. i'm just.. thinking.."Moon said while turning again to look in marco's eyes.. and she couldn't belive what she saw.. she saw anger, hurt , jealousy in the boys eyes "marco?"

"yes moon?"

"is there anything you feel in your body that isn't normal this past few weeks after that battle?"Moon said with concern in her voice

"yes" at that response moons eyes widen and felt concern and fear and worry for the boy

 **YUP YOU ALL KNOW ME.. MISTER CLIFFHANGER... WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH MARCO? IS MARCO GONNA BE OKAY? WELL TUNE IN TO FIND THE ANSWER... WELL BACK TO STAR'S POV**

 ***Star's POV***

 ***In the dark forest***

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" Star screamed on top of her voice "OHH MY CORN... TOM!! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!?!?!"Star said while she slapped toms cheek

" **OW!!** " Tom shouted and hissed in pain..

"YOU NOW YOU DESEVERED THAT!!"Star said and slapped tom again

" ** _OW?!?!_** "Tom said.. now he has red palm marks on both sides of his cheek "NOW WHAT'S THAT FOR!!!"

"THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME ALONE IN THIS STUPID SCARY FOREST!!!"Star said

 ***time skip brought to you by**

 **BMO***

After they have done arguing with each other they set out and went throught their adventure while on the dark

"i have just thought this.. why are we in the dark while my boyfreind is a freakin' demon and just light a torch or something?"Star said with a questioning look on her face but cannot be seen because of the darkness

"ow.. i didn't thought about that"Tom said while summoning a little orb of fire "sorry my bad"

 _once tom summoned the orb their eyes widened by the amount of monsters that are surrounding them and they took their battle stances.._

"i didn't know there are tons of monsters here.. like i mean TONS?!?!"Star said

"well atleast we know what are we doing"Tom said while his face is showing fear

"uhgg really your scared.. YOUR A FREAKIN' DEMON TOM!!!"Star said

"well im sorry.. but i can't help it"Tom said while shruging and giving star an innocent smile "lets just go on with this adventure shall we?"Tom said while counteracting a monster's attack

 ***Le time skip because im a very lazy =)***

while tom and star are fighting side by side they didn't notice that a much more powerful being is silently watching them and before tom knew it he got hit on the head and his body weakend and saw a last glimpse of star being dragged away into the shadows by a woman that looks like _mina loveberry_..

"tom.. please.. help.. me.. tell marco to rescue me.."That was the last sentence that tom heard from star before he passed out..

 **WELL THATS THE END OF CHAPTER THREE HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT.. IF YOU DO A SIMPLE LIKE AND/FOLLOW IS APRECIATED..**

 **Btw i posted this chapter because i asked you guys on amino if i should post this early...**

 **TILL NEXT TIME.. MINEJHAZZ OUT!!**

 **PEACE!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im back with another one!! there is no star's pov in this one because she is still unconscious.. in the hand of an evil woman called MINA LOVEBERRY!!**

 ** _THERE ARE IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE END SO BE SURE TO READ IT CAUSE IT HOLDS THE FUTURE OF THIS BOOK_**

 **SO LETS GET TO IT!!**

...

"tom.. please.. help.. me.. tell marco to rescue me.."That was the last sentence that tom heard from star before he passed out..

 ***Marco's POV***

"and after i woke up i came here as fast as i can"Tom said with a sorry tone "i'm.. so sorry bro i didn't manage to keep her safe.."Tom said while hanging his head and rubbing his left arm with his right hand

"UHGG?!?! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT?!?! IF I DIDN'T BLOW UP ON HER SHE WOULDN'T BE FREAKING KIDNAPED?!"Marco said while banging his head on the wall of the hallway but didn't say about what he said to star that day

"dude.. its not your fault that she came with me.. its my fault because i am the one who invited her to join me"Tom said while holding marco's shoulder to make him calm down

"thanks"Marco said while looking on tom's hand but he saw someone that is looking at them..

"no problem.. just dont always assume that its your fault even if star is the one who did it"Tom said

"Why is tom here marco?"moon said and tom looked at moon and his eyes widened

"Queen moon!! how.. why.. who.. when?"Tom said unable to form a sentence

"she just came back here yesterday after you two left.. i wanted to try to suprise star but i guess it doesn't matter anymore"Marco said with a sad tone

"huh? why? what's wrong with star now?"Moon said concernly

"SHE GOT KIDNAPPED BECAUSE OF ME!! IM SO STUPID!! I SHOULDN'T BLOWN UP ON HER YESTERDAY!!!"Marco said now with on his knee on the floor with tears on his eyes and hung his head low

"Dude!! i said CHILL!!!"Tom said and put his hand on marco's shoulder and shook it a little bit.. just enought to calm down marco again "Queen moon. its not marco's fault infact it is mine.. I will tell you the whole story"Tom said

"Ok"Moon said with no emotions and sat down on a chair

 _With that tom explained on what they have done and the monster fight and who took star away and once he finished marco has calmed down.._

"where will we find mina in meuni?"Moon said while rubbing her temples

"i think i can help you with that moon" a woman said in the shadows with a giant? and the two stepped forward revealing the two it was...

"ECPLISA?!?!"The three said in unison with eyes wide open

"AND GLOBGOR?!?!"Moon said while shaking in fear and the marco and tom looked at each other and looked at moon with questioning faces "yes its globgor.. eclipsa's monster husband"Moon said answering the two's questioning face's

"of course don't forget my little baby meteora.."eclipsa said while tickling meteora's stomach making her giggle

"ow.. i forgot about her.. you made her a baby again with that spell you used"Marco said rubbing the back of his neck

"anyway.. how can you help us eclipsa?"Tom asked

"we know where they are"Ecplipsa answered and the three looked at each other and said..

"WHERE?!?!"The marco and tom said in unison while moon is just sitting looking unimpressed

" ** _they are on the mosnster temple.. we found out when we heard her bursting inside while dragging someone and once we saw it was.. star? was it_** " the two nodded " ** _eclipsa here said something is teribly wrong and we went here_** " Globgor said with a deep scary voice

"SO WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET US GET _MY_ STAR!!"Marco said confidently and covered his mouth realizing what he just said and mentaly face palmed 'WHY THE CRAP DID I FREAKING SAY MY STAR!!.. but then again.. in the back of my head i did mean that' and now moon and tom had one of their eyebrow's raised while eclipsa smirking at what marco had just said

tom broke the silence and looked at marco and asked "really marco your star?"Tom said with no emotions what-so-ever and marco put his hand's down and gave tom an innocent smile "uhgg.. ill just pretend i didn't heard that"Tom said and looked at eclipsa and saw her smirking while globgor looking at her with a questioning face "what are you smirking at eclipsa?"Tom said with anoyance

"ohh nothing.. let's go and find marco's 'star'.."Ecplipsa said while giggling at what she said on the last part and smirked again looking at marco and once he saw it marco groaned regreting his life choices but seems happy with it

"uhgg!! lets just go guys"Marco said with a tone of annoyance while tom just rolled his eyes

 _after that they packed all their things on their bags and they started to walk through the forest of death_

 ***Narrator's POV***

"Why are we again walking and not just use the dimensional scissors or just fly there?"Marco asked eclipsa while avoiding being eaten alive by the plant's around them

"Its simple marco she just wants us to die here in this stupid forest"Tom said with no emotion

"No i don't want us to die tom"Eclipsa said

"Oh.. really eclipsa last time i remembered going to an adventure with you i got destroyed and woke up in the realm of magic and i managed to go back to the castle and passed out.. but luckily i saw marco and he helped me to go to the infirmary while i'm unconscious.."Moon said while glaring at eclipsa

"Oh.. right.. right.. im sorry about that.. i don't really want you to kill my daughter so i shielded her but i didn't think that she will blast you.. after that i regretted my decisions.."Eclipsa said while rubbing the back of her head "atleast your here now.. right? So can you please forgive me for that thing?"Eclipsa said while nudging the right arm of moon and gived moon a sorry smile

"Uhggg.. alright i forgive you for that cause i know if i am the one that's on your position there i will do the same thing that you did"Moon said and saw eclipsa pumping his hand on the air "BUT.. i still don't trust you on what you do or say"Moon added

"Ok i think i can deal with that"Eclipsa said while shrugging

"HEY GLOBGOR WHEN WILL WE GET TO THE TEMPLE!!"Marco said interrupting the two mother's conversation

" ** _Huh what did you say little boy? Wait i will shrink down to hear you better_** "Globgor said and shrunked down and now he looked like a mewman

"I have a name you know?"Marco said while rolling his eyes and while folding his arms

"Huh.. whats you name? We did not introduced ourselves to each other in the castle.."Globgor said now with a normal voice

"Oh.. right im sorry.."Marco said while rubbing the back of his neck "anyway's.. i'm Marco Diaz" and shook globgor's hand "and this is tom"before marco said that he pulled tom in front of him and globgor shook tom's hand also "and you already know moon right?"Marco said and globgor nodded

"Are you the marco that eclipsa here keep talking about? Because star is—"Globgor tried to ask but eclipsa covered his mouth before he can say what star is always talking about when she is alone with eclipsa

marco just raised one of his eyebrows but just shrugged and said "well i think i am the one and only marco in meuni right?"Marco said and eclipsa just nodded and slowly removed her hands from globgor's mouth "anyway back to my question globgor are we near the temple we already walked for like 2 hour's straight"Marco said while still walking and no sign if they are near "but i'm not stopping because i really want to see star's smile and her beautiful face and her bubbly personality"Marco said and forgot that tom is with them and he is daydreaming about star and once he snapped back to reality his eye's widened and faced tom but got surprised because tom is not showing any sign of anger even if he is star's boyfriend

"What are you looking at marco is there anything on my face or something?"Tom said with a questioning face While the other's was surprised also about how tom is just chill and not wanting to kill marco "What!! You guy's are making me uncomfortable with your staring"Tom said uncomfortably

"Dude your not angry at me on what i just said? Not like i'm complaining or something.. were just.. surprised.."Marco said while slightly rubbing that back of his head still surprised he did not got punched in the face

"Ow.. that.. i'm okay we all know how much you guys are in love with each other.."Tom said while giving marco a thumb's up

"Hey!! What's wrong with you!!! Your her freaking boyfriend and your saying THAT?!?!"Marco said while pointing at him

"Well about that 'boyfriend' thing"Tom said while making sure to explain what he was doing while he's gone for the past few week

...

 ** _=AUTHOR'S NOTE=_**

 *** _Phew 1570 words right there a new record for me.. you already know that i'm trying my best to make the chapter's longer.._ ***

 **Well thats that.. what is tom really doing the past few weeks? And when are they gonna get to star? What is star doing right now? Is she alright?.. well so much questions that needs to be answered so stay tuned on "Awakened"**

 **Well as perusal comments, votes and shares are ALWAYS appreciated..**

...

 **=IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE=**

 **but its sad to say that i will not be uploading this thing anymore...**

 **BUT DONT WORRY I WILL STILL UPLOAD IT BUT IT WILL NOT BE HERE.. IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS BOOK GO TO MY PROFILE IN WATTPAD!!**

 **MY NAME THERE IS**

 ** _MINEJHAZZ_**

 **this is the link below**

 ** _https/my.w.tt/DEebPNZaUS_**

 **the reason why i am discontinuing book here because its hard to write in here and when i copy and paste the words thats on wattpad it always clears the format of the words and i am having a hard time to check every word if it has the correct format.. so im just going to post in wattpad only... well.. at the mean time atleast.. cause im thinking of uploading this book on Archives of our own(Au3) also...**

...

 **GOTTA GO NOW..**

 **MINEJHAZZ OUT!!**

 **PEACE!!️️ ️️**


End file.
